


Turtlenecks

by ticklishraspberries



Category: Scooby Doo - All Media Types
Genre: F/F, Femslash, Fluff, Tickling
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-04
Updated: 2019-02-04
Packaged: 2019-10-22 07:52:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 306
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17658914
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ticklishraspberries/pseuds/ticklishraspberries
Summary: Daphne questions Velma’s fashion choices.





	Turtlenecks

“Why do you wear so many turtlenecks?” Daphne asked out of the blue, her brows furrowing.

Velma looked up from her book, a look of equal confusion on her own freckled face. “I don’t know…They’re comfortable, I guess.”

Daphne wrinkled her nose. “I think they’re suffocating. I could never wear them as often as you do.”

“I think you’d rock one if you tried,” Velma replied. “But then again, I think you’d look good in anything.”

“If I ever decide I like being strangled by my own clothes, I’ll let you know.”

They both laughed, and then silence filled the room again, and Velma returned to her book. But Daphne, who was clearly bored without a ghost sighting to investigate, was not going to let her off that easy. The redhead scooted closer to her girlfriend on the couch, leaning her body against Velma’s shoulder.

“I like your sweaters though,” she mumbled. “They’re soft, and you’re always warm and comfy to cuddle with.”

Velma’s cheeks turned red, and a gasp came from her lips as Daphne’s cold hands wormed their way beneath the hem of her sweater, manicured nails sweeping down her sides. “Daph!” she cried, unable to bite back the mixture of giggles and snorts that burst from her.

“What?” Daphne asked innocently. “I’m just trying to warm up my hands!”

“You’re evil!”

“But you love me.”

The redhead continued her tickling for a bit longer, exploring Velma’s stomach, sides, ribs, hips, and even sneaking their way beneath her arms before granting her girlfriend mercy.

Velma caught her breath, still red-faced and unable to quit smiling, and rested her head against Daphne’s shoulder, nuzzling her face into her neck. “I hate you,” she said, but her tone gave away just the opposite.

“Love you too, Velms,” Daphne mumbled, a smile overtaking her own features.


End file.
